


Welcoming surprise 2

by dragonndoggod



Series: trapped by dogs [35]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Drabble, Fingering, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: Alone in Kunimasa and Yonekuni’s apartment, Shirou gives into something he’s been wanting to do for some time.





	Welcoming surprise 2

The sun was slowly starting to set, giving him a break from the heat of the summer evening. Air slightly muggy, as though rain was on the way, he found himself slowly walking the path that would lead him to the apartment that he called home. Oh, it wasn’t his home, but he felt as though he was home in Yonekuni’s arms. Glancing up at the slowly darkening sky, the clouds that lingered seemed to promise rain before hurrying.

The summer after they finished school and barely even starting on their course work for their respective universities. Majoring in different studies, he tried to make it a priority to see Yonekuni as much as he could. Now, though, it seemed as though he missed the blond by several hours. Standing on the other side of the front door, seeing Kunimasa shake his head when he asked for the blond.

“You might as well come in, Fujiwara. He’s at work right now, but should be back soon.”

Stepping inside once the nekomata stepped aside, turning and watching Kunimasa grab his keys.

“You’re not staying, Kunimasa-kun?”

Another shake of a dark head, though he caught the faint curling of lips, as though the heavyweight was remembering something before he turned away, as though to hide his expression.

“No, I’ve got something planned with Norio, so I need to be going.”

Catching the wave of indifference as Kunimasa stepped out, the words of “Lock up behind me, Fujiwara” was the last thing that the dark haired male sad before the click of the front door. Hiding his smile before doing what Kunimasa requested of him, toeing off his shoes and slipping his bag from his shoulder, letting it drop to the floor. He rarely, if ever, was alone in Yonekuni’s apartment and the silence that greeted him seemed to echo the fact that he was alone.

A deep breath, catching the one scent that drew him from the entry way, through the living room and down the hallway to Yonekuni’s room. Stepping inside, the slight unmade bed and the shirt that lay discarded, as though the blond had been in a hurry to leave. Yonekuni wouldn’t be back for a while, he bit down on his lower lip before reaching for the shirt and ducked his head to hide his embarrassment.

~

Stretching his arms to ease the slight ache he felt, Yonekuni was glad that the work day was done. Customers never seemed to stop coming in and when they finally did, giving him a little reprieve, he finally got the okay to leave. Now, as he stepped into the slightly warm apartment, he caught sight of the familiar shoes in the doorway. Fighting back the twitching of his lips, closing the door quietly behind him.

Toeing off his shoes, following the sounds that drifted down the hallway towards the light that spilled into the darkened hallway. Gently pushing the door open, the sight on the bed shocked him. The faint sounds as one hand moved along his flesh, his other hidden from his view. His shirt, the same one he wore the night before and tossed on the bed before leaving, seemed a little too big for Shirou as it gave a view of the male’s shoulders as arms moved.

One step inside the bedroom and then another, followed by a few more, each one silent before dropping to his knees at the edge of the bed. Grateful for the fact that Shirou’s eyes were clenched tightly close, giving him the advantage of seeing what the male was doing without him even knowing he was there. To watch the perverted show that Shirou was unknowingly giving him. From his spot on the floor, he caught Shirou’s other hand teasing an already lubricated hole, fingers that circled the small pucker before pushing one finger in. A sound that resembled his name as a second finger joined the first.

Unable to help himself, his finger joined Shirou’s, pushing inside the tight heat that was Shirou’s body. The shock that filled Shirou’s body, stiffening and hands that quickly pulled back, giving him a clear view of his prize, seeing the small hole close around his finger.

“Well, well, this is a rather nice surprise to come home to.”

He didn’t wait for an answer and leaned in, tasting the fluid that dribbled down the side of Shirou’s cock, letting out a sound that resembled a rumble from his chest before moving in on his prey.


End file.
